


she's magic, that one

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Other, POV Third Person Omniscient, The Golden Trio, and probably some references, but some of the same plot points, but they're minor characters, is mentioned, not really canon, sixth year, the villain is not Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Veronica Sawyer's sixth year at Hogwarts begins with a bang. Two students have wound up dead. There's a mysterious new kid. And the mythic bitch Heather Chandler wants to be her friend.There's nothing strange about that, right?Soon, Veronica is thrust into a world of betrayal and magic darker than anything she has ever experienced before. A new threat has come to Hogwarts, and it is up to her to stop it.Along the way she may make some new friends, fall in love, and find what she never realised she had been looking for all along.





	1. Cast of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is a Hogwarts AU. It is set in the sixth year. The Golden Trio also make appearances and are mentioned, but essentially they are minor characters, and their story is not directly linked to Veronica's.
> 
> This is the first story that I've published on this website, so please be nice. Constructive criticism and comments are welcome.

CAST OF CHARACTERS

Veronica Sawyer - Ravenclaw - cares about her education, values her intelligence.

Jason ‘J.D’ Dean - Gryffindor - loyal, although his moral compass may be slightly skewed.

Heather Chandler - Gryffindor - brave, natural born leader (even if she is a jerk).

Heather Duke - Slytherin - bookworm, cunning (she is still shy though).

Heather McNamara - Hufflepuff - sweet, even thought she doesn’t show it, and she’s a follower because she thinks it’s the right thing to do.

Ram Sweeney - Hufflepuff - still dumb, but not 'mean'.

Kurt Kelley - Gryffindor - headstrong, doesn't think before he acts.

Martha Dunnstock - Hufflepuff (obviously. Do I even need to go on?)

Betty Finn - Ravenclaw - smart, creative, and a little naive.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the students arrive at Hogwarts for their sixth year.

It is Autumn when the students arrive.

They all come on the train, in robes of black and ties in varying shades of red, yellow, blue and green.

Each student is ushered into the Great Hall - stars twinkling when you look up.

At the Gryffindor table, there sits a girl with a red scrunchie in her hair. She is beautiful - if you think that ice cold is beautiful.  
She sits straight and proud. If you look at her directly you will flinch.

Sitting next to her is a good-looking, but decidedly un-intelligent boy. He is looking at the girl as if he might be interested in her - but is failing to see how little attention she is paying to him.

Instead, the ice cold girl is focusing all of her attention on another boy, who is attractive in his own way - dark hair and hazel eyes.

At the Slytherin table, a girl is sinking into her robes as if she could disappear. Her red hair only seems to serve as covering for her face, and her nose is buried in a battered copy of Moby Dick. She is beautiful too, much like the regal girl at the Gryffindor table - and that is not the only thing that they have in common.

At the Hufflepuff table, two people who look like they might be a couple sit close together. The girl is blonde, a yellow bow in her hair, and roses in her cheeks. The boy is well built, with a sleepy expression on his face.

A few seats across from them, a slightly chubby girl is looking at the boy with a wistful expression.

And finally, the Ravenclaw table. There is a girl with glasses and curly ponytails talking to another girl, with dark hair and sharply intelligent eyes. The second girl appears to be barely listening to the first girl, instead choosing to let her eyes wander over the rest of the room.

Her gaze stops on the boy with the dark hair at the Gryffindor table. Almost as if he feels it, he turns, and a pink blush spreads over the girl’s cheeks as she quickly looks away.

The rigid Gryffindor girl notices this look and snaps her head around to glare at the Ravenclaw girl. However, instead of cowering under the formidable gaze of the girl with the red scrunchie, the Ravenclaw girl simply stares back, a small smile playing on her lips. She is not afraid.

The Gryffindor seems to recognise this, and turns away, returning her stare to the dark-haired boy.

The girl at the Ravenclaw table turns back to her friend, this time making an attempt to listen.

But her gaze drifts back to the boy again before long.

* * *

 Heather Chandler had been watching Veronica Sawyer for a while - the girl in Ravenclaw who had managed to outdo everyone in their year including the goody-two-shoes Hermione Granger, of whom Heather had unfortunately been sharing a dormitory with for the last five years. And getting made a prefect in their fifth year had only served to swell Granger’s mousy head.

If she was being honest, and really, she was, Heather was sick of Hermione Granger and her two little friends. The only thing that they’d ever done that was remotely useful was earning all of those points in their first year.

And they constantly lost points in Professor Snape’s class for acting up. And Snape was not prejudiced against Gryffindors, because he was always praising Heather for her excellent potion making skills.

Unlike Hermione Granger, who despite being a good student, was always getting into trouble, Heather Chandler had a good head on her shoulders, and enough money to scare those around her.

The only thing that she didn’t have was friends.

Maybe that was why she had been watching Veronica Sawyer over the years. The Ravenclaw girl seemed to only ever talk to one person - that absolute flake Betty Finn - but she seemed perfectly content with the world around her. Heather didn’t understand how she did it.

Didn’t everyone desire lots of followers? Friends?

Whatever. Sixth year could bring nothing but good to Heather Chandler.

Even if she was alone and friendless.

* * *

 J.D ate his dinner quietly and quickly. He didn’t want to be here. Not at this table. Not at this school.

And not in Gryffindor.

Earlier that day, Jason Dean had stood in front of the headmaster at Hogwarts, internally groaning, and wishing that he was anywhere else.

He’d been dreading the day that his time would come to pack and bags and set off to Hogwarts.

His mother had held it off as long as she could - but this year his father had stood his ground. J.D was going to Hogwarts. J.D was going to get a proper education.

J.D was going to be a Slytherin.

Until he wasn’t. He’d been certain when he walked through the massive doors that the moment the Sorting Hat was on his head he would be condemned to Slytherin.

He was a legacy. His whole family had been in Slytherin, including his parents.

But the Sorting Hat had decided that Slytherin was not the place for him.

In fact, almost instantaneously, it had shouted ‘GRYFFINDOR’.

J.D had sat in shock for what felt like hours.

Gryffindor?

_Gryffindor?_

He was still shaking when he was given the password for the Gryffindor tower.

He was still in shock when one of the professors - whose name he couldn’t remember - had given him a quick tour.

Dinner had come, and he had been forced to don his robes and red and gold tie, and take a place at the Gryffindor table. From then on he had sat in silence, observing the students around him.

A blonde girl with a red scrunchie in her hair was staring at him. Openly staring at him, her back straight and her eyes as cold as ice.  
He swallowed and looked away. She was unnerving.

He turned his attention to the rest of hall - to the students sitting around the other tables. His gaze caught that of another girl’s - this one in blue.

He didn’t look away immediately this time - the girl was strikingly beautiful, with chocolate coloured hair and almond eyes. She blushed when their eyes met, quickly looking away.

Fighting a smile, he turned back to his dinner. Back to the sea of red and gold. To the students who belonged in Gryffindor.

He wasn’t so hungry anymore.

* * *

Somewhere on the grounds of Hogwarts, a figure is poised over a notebook, holding a nib dripping with ink.

In cursive, curling letters, they write:

_He has arrived._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes. Veronica is the protagonist in this fic. No she does not have a POV in this chapter.
> 
> Oh well.


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Veronica meets the girl in green, and the first dead body is found.

They found the first body at dawn.

Veronica smelled it before she saw it - a metallic, coppery scent that filled her nostrils and made her head spin. She always woke early, writing in her diary and walking in the halls when no one else was awake.

Until now.

As she turned into the dining hall, Veronica watched as Ministry officials and professors clustered around a body, cloaked in black robes, and wearing a red and gold tie.

Veronica felt sick to her stomach. It was a _student_. That coppery smell was the student’s _blood_.

Keeping herself from being seen, but getting the best view possible, Veronica crept closer to the scene. The student was a boy, with dark hair. For a moment she thought that it might have been the guy from last night’s dinner, but this one was shorter, and Veronica felt terrible for feeling slightly better about that fact. She didn’t even know the boy’s name, and yet she hadn’t been able to take her eyes off him at all, even if it meant inflicting Heather Chandler’s wrath. Why should she be glad that someone else was dead instead of him?

‘His wrists have been cut,’ said a Ministry official, drawing Veronica’s attention back to the dead body. ‘He’s been left here to bleed.’

One of the professors looked close to vomiting. ‘You don’t think, that maybe…’ He trailed off.

The Ministry official swallowed. ‘It has to be. Hogwarts has the best of the best when it comes to security, ever since the Black fiasco a few years back. It was suicide. Clean up this mess. Everything needs to return to normal. No students should be informed of the circumstance of the student’s death, only that a student has died.’

_Back to normal? Not told the truth?_

‘It wasn’t suicide.’

Veronica spun around, clutching her diary to her chest. Heather Chandler was standing behind her, dressed in red, and looking at the scene with an odd expression on her face. Veronica swallowed.

‘Why would you say that?’

Heather scowled. ‘I knew that kid. We’ve been in the same house for six years. He had no reason to-’

‘You don’t know what his world looked like. You don’t know what might have been haunting him.’

Heather returned her gaze back to Veronica. ‘I didn’t, no. But there’s still something wrong with this scene. And it’s how much he looks like Jason Dean.’

Veronica frowned. ‘Jason Dean? Who’s Jason Dean?’

Heather rolled her eyes. ‘I had to do a little illegal digging to find out his name, but Jason Dean is the guy that you couldn’t keep your eyes off last night.’

Veronica blushed. She’d known that Heather had noticed her watching Jason Dean, but perhaps she’d been underestimating how observant Heather actually was.

‘He does look like him, yes. I noticed that too.’

Heather rolled her eyes again. ‘Of course you did.’

Veronica frowned. ‘What was that supposed to mean?’

Heather just looked at her. ‘Nothing. But if it makes you feel any better, he couldn’t stop sneaking glances at you either.’

Veronica felt her lips quirk up. ‘That does, actually.’

Heather smirked back. ‘But you don’t need to worry about that, Veronica. He’s mine. He just doesn’t know it yet.’

And with that, she turned and walked away.

* * *

 

Heather Duke couldn’t keep her breakfast down when she heard about the dead student.

It was a shame really. It had been porridge topped with blueberries - something that Heather normally enjoyed.

But here she was. In the girl’s bathroom on the second floor, puking her guts up.

So much for getting better.

She felt something wet on her cheek. It was a tear. She was crying. In the bathroom, her head over the toilet seat.

Had there ever been a more pathetic sight?

Heather remembered leaving home, watching as the house that she’d grown up in had faded into the distance. Every year since then, she’d spent her holidays, no matter the season at Hogwarts. Her parents didn’t want to see her again until she’d made them proud.

She laughed. She’d bet they’d be proud if they could see her now.

_Make us proud Heather._

_Make us proud Heather._

_MakeusproudHeather._

_MakeusproudHeather._

_MAKEUSPROUD._

_MAKEUSPROUD._

_MAKEUSPROUD-_

There was a knock on the stall door. ‘Are you okay?’

Heather sniffed quickly wiping her mouth. ‘I’m fine.’

There was silence on the other side of the door. Heather hoped with all her heart that the other person had left.

‘If you want to come out, I’m the only one in here.’

_Damn._

Mustering her courage, Heather cracked open the door. She recognised the face, but couldn’t quite remember the name. Something beginning with ‘v’? A Ravenclaw student, toping her classes, always making the grade.

_Veronica Sawyer._

‘Heather Duke, right? Fun fact, you’re the second Heather that I’ve talked to today.’

Heather gave Veronica her best _I’m fine really, please leave me alone_ smile. Veronica did not appear fooled. In fact, she looked almost, sorry? Was she really feeling sorry for Heather?

‘You’re crying,’ said Veronica, looking Heather up and down. ‘And from the sounds that I heard from that stall, you were also just vomiting your guts up.’

Heather stared. ‘I said that I’m fine. Why would I lie?’

Veronica frowned. ‘Maybe you’re scared of what people will say about you if you tell the truth. If you let anyone know that there’s more than one side of you.’

Heather gulped. She’d been going to school with Veronica for six years, and yet they’d never spoken. But Veronica, in a single moment, had seemed to know more about her than people she’d known her entire life.

‘If you let people know that you don’t have it easy, that you actually have to try in order to succeed, they won’t see you as perfect anymore. And I don’t think that you can stand that.’

She gave Heather a small smile. ‘But I think you’ll be fine. Heathers tend to have more backbone than anyone else.’

She held out her hand. ‘Come on. I think that Ravenclaw and Slytherin have Potions together today.’

Heather reached out and took Veronica’s hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	4. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which those of the same name flock together.

Heather McNamara was sure she was dreaming when Heather Duke, someone who’d she had always thought was a friendless orphan, walked into the library with her arm tucked through that of Veronica Sawyer’s.

For as long as she could remember, she’d been the popular Heather - the one with actual friends.

There was Heather Chandler, in Gryffindor, and while she was a formidable force, she could never match Heather McNamara with people who weren’t afraid to talk to her.

And Heather Duke - the lonely Slytherin, nothing to keep her company but books and the bathroom floor.

And yet, it seemed that she had a friend.

Not just any friend - someone from a different house.

Heather pinched herself.

It hurt.

She was awake, and Heather Duke definitely had a friend.

The gears in her brain started whirring. For years, she’d kept her eye on the green and red Heathers.

Something had awakened inside her when she’d realised that there were two other people in her year with the same name as her. She didn’t know if that instinct was kinship or rivalry, but it was there, nestling inside of her, waiting.

Waiting for a moment like this.

Heather McNamara left the library, with a smile on her lips and a mission to find one Heather Chandler.

After all, those of the same name should flock together.

And wasn’t that what all three Heathers were?

Birds of a feather? 

* * *

 

Heather Chandler considered the proposition. For five years, she’d been perfectly fine alone. In fact, life was better when you only had yourself to rely on.

And yet, here was someone that she had never spoken to in her life, asking her to be friends.

Asking _Heather Chandler_ to be friends.

Now _that_ was practically unheard of.

Apart from her interaction with Veronica earlier that morning, Heather rarely talked to people, rarely acknowledged their presence.

But that didn’t mean that they shouldn’t acknowledge hers.

She smiled at Heather McNamara.

After all, birds of a feather _should_ flock together.

* * *

 

After Veronica left the library, Heather Duke was cornered.

She’d been having a lovely time reading, chatting with Veronica, and wondering why she’d been closing herself off for such a long time.

But then Veronica had to go - something about meeting Betty - a friend who wasn’t Heather Duke.

She’d forced a smile. Just because Veronica was leaving now didn’t mean that she would abandon Heather forever.

Heather shook free for her treacherous thoughts and turned back to her books.

A shadow fell across her light.

Startled, Heather looked up - and into the cruel eyes of Heather Chandler. 

‘Hello Heather,’ said Heather Chandler, a red scrunchie twisted into her hair. ‘Heather and I have a proposition for you.’

Heather Duke turned her gaze towards the second figure - Heather McNamara, who was also wearing a scrunchie, although hers was yellow.

‘What do you want?’ Heather stuttered. 

Heather McNamara gave her a smile. Then, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a green scrunchie and set in down on Heather’s open book.

‘Those of the same name should flock together. Isn’t that right Heather?’

Heather Chandler smiled, and Heather Duke couldn’t help but think that it was almost kind. 

‘On one condition,’ Heather Duke answered. 

Heather Chandler’s eyebrows scrunched. ‘What is it?’

‘You let my friend Veronica, if she agrees, be a part of, well, whatever this is.’

Heather McNamara clicked her tongue. ‘Veronica is in Ravenclaw, yes?’

Heather Duke nodded.

Heather Chandler and Heather McNamara seemingly had a conversation with a single look.

It was Heather Chandler who answered. ‘Very well. If Veronica agrees, then she is welcome.’

The two Heathers left the library, red and yellow scrunchies bright in their hair.

Heather Duke picked the green scrunchie off of her book.

And tied it into her hair.

* * *

 

The blue scrunchie in Veronica’s hair was like a lead wait, dragging her down. It was nearly worse than the accusation in Betty’s eyes as Veronica strolled past the Ravenclaw table, her arm linked through Heather Duke’s.

In front of them, Heather Chandler and Heather McNamara kept their heads held high as whispers started circulating throughout the Great Hall.

Apparently it was unheard of for those of different houses to actually be friends.

They arrived at the Gryffindor table. According to Heather Chandler they would roster sitting at different tables for different days and different meals.

Veronica was not looking forward to it.

And she certainly was not looking forward to the ‘Lunchtime Poll’ that Heather Chandler had decided they were going to ask every week.

What did a lunchtime poll have to do with learning to be a witch or wizard?

‘Veronica!’ Heather Chandler snapped. ‘You’re going to take the Gryffindor table, yes?’

‘Yes, Heather,’ Veronica replied, already slightly sick to her stomach.

‘And Heather, you’ll take the Ravenclaw table. I’ll take the Slytherin table, and Heather will take the Hufflepuff table.’

Veronica took the clipboard that Heather McNamara handed her. 

And then she walked into the gauntlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos, as always, are appreciated.


End file.
